Shift elements (such as clutches, brakes or the like) are closed and opened in automatic transmissions (such as those known from DE 198 58 541 A1) typically by means of hydraulically actuated pistons, with corresponding operating pressure in the hydraulic chamber. The conducting of pressure oil in the transmission housing to the hydraulic chamber or the clutch piston takes place through rotating elements, which are sealed by means of gap seals, such as slide bearings and rectangular rings. Particularly with high clutch pressures (for example, during the shifting position of the clutch), such rotary feedthroughs are characterized by high losses as a result of leaks. In order to prevent leakage losses (for example, with closed, thus actuated, shift elements or clutches), locking mechanisms, which are controlled depending on the operating pressure, are known. However, these are expensive in terms of installation space, and are thus not neutral either regarding weight or costs.